Double Doggie Trouble
Double Doggie Trouble is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise A case of mistaken identity ensues when Vigor, a look-alike Transylvanian pup, comes to Holly's Puppy Pound and finds Igor, who happens to be his twin brother and they host a wacky game show. Plot Part One (Inside the Pound, Igor is dressed in a loud green suit, as the Puppy Quintet each hold a foam hammer in front of 5 makeshift podiums.) Igor: Ok! Here are the rules: as you can see on the board, there are 7 categories and 5 questions. You'll work as a team. For every category you complete without missing, you earn a special bonus. The categories are: Nature, Fiction and Fantasy, Pop Culture, The Animal Kingdom, American History, Science and Technology, and today's Elective Category, Art. You have seven minutes to complete as many categories as possible. I wish you the best of luck. And the time won't start until you give me an answer. Ready? Now which category do you want to start at? (Spot bangs on the podium with the foam hammer.) Igor: Yes, Sonar? Spot: We'll take Art. Igor: Okay. I'll ask you question 1 of 5. Now, who painted the Mona Lisa? (Zelda bangs on the podium with a foam hammer.) Igor: Yes, Ziggy? Zelda: Leonardo Da Vinci and it's Zelda. Igor: Sorry. I must accept your first response, but Da Vinci is correct. Art. Question 2 of 5: when you polymerize yellow with blue what do you get? (Gary bangs on the podium.) Igor: Yes, Gummy? Gary: When mixing yellow and blue, you get green! Igor: Very good. Question 3 of 5... (Precious enters with a painting of Weeping Willow by Claude Monet.) Igor: Who painted the Weeping Willow? (Stanley bangs on the podium.) Igor: Yes, Stanton? Stanley: Is it Claude Monet? Igor: You don't have to ask, but it's a good answer. Question 4 of 5: When you mix red with blue, what do you get? (Spot bangs on the podium.) Igor: Yes, Sonar? Spot: You get purple! Igor: Very good! Now, question 5 of 5... (Nose Marie enters.) Nose Marie: Iggy? Igor: (Noticing Nose Marie) Oh, hello, Natalie. Umm... we're right in the middle of a game and... Nose Marie: I have a letter for you. and Cooler wants to speak to You regarding the extra sleep You had. Igor: Who? Nose Marie: (Sighs.) Coolidge wants to have a discussion with you regarding you getting extra sleep and this. (Nose Marie hands the letter to Igor.) Igor: Hmm. "Igor, I have word that after some time, I'll be coming to the Puppy Pound before the day's out. I hope to see You. Your twin brother, Vigor." My... Twin brother's coming to the pound. Nose Marie: Your twin brother? Igor: In any case... ahem. (to Charlie) Chopstick, what substance is used as Paint Thinner? (A while later, a Transylvanian hound wearing a red vest, a green shirt, a green tie, and reading glasses(Vigor), enters the pound building.) Vigor: Igor Strayvinski. I finally found you. (Cooler notices Vigor.) Cooler: Hey, Igor. What's cooking? Vigor: Igor? No, no, no. You must confuse me for my twin brother. My name is Vigor. Vigor Strayvinski. Cooler: Oh... okay, Igor, is this one of your pranks? Vigor: I'm sorry, but I'm not Igor. Cooler: If you're not Igor, then meow like a cat. Vigor: Umm... meow? Cooler: Oh, so you aren't Igor. I'm sorry for confusing you as Igor, Vigor. I'm Cooler. Vigor: Hello, Cooler. Have you seen my twin brother? Cooler: He's at the headquarters. Vigor: Thank you very much. (Vigor leaves.) Cooler: Who knew that Igor has a twin brother? (Later...) Igor: Final Question, how many red balls are In a game of Snooker? (Stanley bangs on the podium.) Stanley: There are fifteen red balls in Snooker! Igor: Well, congratulations! You just aced the Sports category! So far, you all aced five categories and the bonus category. One more category and you guys will win. Now, the last category will be Fiction and Fantasy. Okay, question 1 of 5: Who wrote Hamlet? (Charlie bangs on the podium.) Charlie: William Shakespeare wrote Hamlet! Igor: Well done! Question 2 of 5: Mark Twain wrote a book called The Adventures of who? (Zelda bangs on the podium.) Zelda: The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn! Igor: Very excellent! Question 3: In "Robin Hood's Band of Merry Men", the Cleric is named who? (Spot bangs on the podium.) Spot: The cleric's name is Friar Tuck. Igor: Very good. Question 4: "All for One, and One for All" is a saying used in Which book? (Gary bangs on the podium.) Gary: The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas. Igor: Correct! Final question: The Locale of Dracula's castle is called what? (Stanley bangs on the podium.) Stanley: Transylvania? Igor: Yes! Well done everyone. You all win! (The Puppy Quintet cheers. Later, Igor is washing his face. Vigor is behind him.) Vigor: Hello, brother. Igor: Hello-- Wait, that voice... (Igor turns around and sees Vigor. He then smiles.) Igor: Vigor! (Igor hugs his brother.) Igor: I haven't seen you for a long time! Vigor: Likewise. How's life here in Holly's Puppy Pound? Igor: Extravagant. Everyone here is friendly. Vigor: Earlier today, one of your friends, Cooler, mistook me for you. Igor: Really? Did you meow like I did? Vigor: I did an impersonation of a cat, but it wasn't as good as yours. After all, you're the one with a cat's heart. Igor: True. By the way, mother and father came for a visit today. Vigor: Oh. Igor: Why don't you ask Holly to join the Pound Puppies? We'll have lots of fun together. Vigor: Well... okay. (Vigor and Igorto Holly. He rings a bell. Holly notices Vigor.) Holly: Welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. I'm Holly Connor- (Double-takes and looks at Vigor again) Two Igors? Vigor: No, just one Igor. I'm Vigor. Vigor Strayvinski. I'm Igor's twin brother. Holly: Is this another one of your pranks, Igor? Vigor: No. I'm actually his twin brother. I would like to join the Pound Puppies. Holly: Well... If You say so. Follow me to Howard. (Holly and Vigor go to Howard, as Igor waves.) Howard: And done! (Howard notices Holly) Hello, Holly. (He then looks at Vigor) Hello, Igor. Holly: Howard, this is Vigor. He's Igor's twin brother. (Howard rubs his eyes and looks at Vigor again.) Howard: Oh. Well, then. And I take that he wants to join the Pound Puppies. Vigor: Yes. I do. Howard: All right. Time for the Pound Puppies Oath. Place your left hand on your heart, raise your right hand, and repeat after me. (Howard and Vigor put their left hands on their hearts and raise their right hands.) Howard: I, state your name... Vigor: I, Vigor Strayvinski... Howard: Hereby promise to help those in need... Vigor: Hereby promise to help those in need... Howard: And to never associate with those who are evil at heart. Vigor: And to never associate with those who are evil at heart. Howard: I also vow... Vigor: I also vow... Howard: To follow the seven rules of Holly's Puppy Pound. Vigor: To follow the seven rules of Holly's Puppy Pound. Howard: And if I fail to do so... Vigor: And if I fail to do so... Howard: I will be banished from the puppy pound until further notice. Vigor: I will be banished from the puppy pound until further notice. Howard: Now please come sign the Pound Book. (Howard and Vigor go to the desk with the Pound Book. Howard hands Vigor a pen and Vigor signs his name, then puts the pen in his pocket.) Howard: Congratulations. You are now a new member of the Pound Puppies. See you later. Vigor: Goodbye. Part Two (At Igor's Doghouse, Vigor is telling the news to Igor.) Vigor: Well, Igor. I am now a new member of the Pound Puppies. Igor: Very Good. If it's ok, can you ask questions to my five friends at the HQ? It's Rapid-Fire Questions time. Vigor: I love trivia. All right then. I'll do it. (Back at the headquarters, the Puppy Quintet are waiting in their podiums. Vigor and Igor enter.) Spot: Look! There are two Iggys! Charlie: I think I'm seeing double. Vigor: No, I'm his twin brother Vigor. Igor: Well, in any case, Those that are in their podiums will be asked a question, the asker will switch places with the player who answers correctly. Everyone else in the podiums will get tricked like on Halloween. But, if you get the answer wrong, you'll get tricked, and everyone else will be safe. If no one answers five seconds after the asker asks the question, all those in their podiums will get tricked. The contestant who's the cleanest will be the winner. 15 questions will be asked. Vito, you have the privilege asking the first question. Any Questions? (Zelda raises Her paw) Yes? Zelda: By "Tricked", do you mean...? Igor: Yes. You'll get pranked. each question holds a different trick. an Unfinished Pizza with Flour, Pillow Feathers, Crabgrass, Sticky String, Dead Flowers, who knows? Let the game begin! Vigor: All right then. Question 1: How many sides does a triangle have? Stanley: A triangle has 3 sides! Vigor: Very good. (Igor pulls a string and 4 buckets dump pillow feathers on Zelda, Spot, Charlie, and Gary.) Stanley: Okay, now it's my turn. (Stanley switch places with Vigor) Question 2: The song "A Wandering Minstrel I" came from which Gilbert and Sullivan opera? Gary: Is it... um... HMS Pinafore? Stanley: No. The correct answer is The Mikado. (Igor pulls a string and a bucket dumps unfinished pizza on Gary.) Stanley: All righty. Question 3: The capital of England is what city? Zelda: The capital of England is London. Stanley: Correct! (Igor pulls a string and 4 buckets dump dead flowers on Spot, Gary, Vigor and Charlie as Zelda switches with Stanley.) Zelda: Question 4, name any three plays written by William Shakespeare. Spot: Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, and Richard III. Zelda: Well done. (Igor sprays silly string at Vigor, Stanley, Charlie, and Gary as Spot switches with Zelda.) Spot: Question 5, In Bowling, A Perfect score of 300 is how many strikes? Gary: Umm... Is it 12? Spot: Good answer. (Igor pulls a string and four buckets dump dried macaroni on Vigor, Stanley, Zelda, and Charlie as Gary switches with Spot.) Gary: Question 6, ten times ten equals what? Stanley: One hundred. Gary: Correct. (Igor sprays whipped cream at Vigor, Zelda, Spot, and Charlie as Stanley switches with Gary.) Stanley: Question 7, How many letters are in the alphabet? Vigor: There are 26 letters in the alphabet. Stanley: Excellent. (Igor pulls a string and four buckets dump crabgrass on Zelda, Spot, Charlie, and Gary as Vigor switches with Stanley.) Vigor: Question 8, How many states are there in the United States of America? Charlie: There are 50 states. Vigor: Correct. (Igor pulls a string and 4 buckets dump cinnamon on Stanley, Spot, Gary, and Zelda as Charlie switches with Vigor.) Igor: I wonder if anyone can swallow a spoonful of Cinnamon...? Charlie: Question 9, name all seven colors of the rainbow. Zelda: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Charlie: Excellent answer. (Igor pulls a string and four buckets dump plastic bugs on Stanley, Vigor, Gary, and Spot.) Zelda: Question 10, Who sang the Song, "Can We still be Friends"? (The competitors don't answer.) No? (Buzzer Sounds) Ooh! It was Todd Ruffgren! (Rundgren) All of You will get Tricked! (Igor pulls a string and the competitors are pelted with plastic fishes.) Zelda: Ok. Question 11, Where do swallows go when they return from south after Winter? Stanley: Um... they fly north? Zelda: A good guess, But You need to be more specific. the correct answer was the San Juan Mission in Capistrano. (Igor pulls a string and Stanley is pelted with rice and a bouquet.) Zelda: Question 12, One thousand divided by two equals what? Vigor: One thousand divided by two is five hundred. (Igor grabs a bucket and sprinkles grated cheese on Spot, Stanley, Charlie, and Gary as Vigor switches with Zelda.) Vigor: Question 13, who wrote The Raven? Spot: Edgar Allen Poe wrote The Raven. Vigor: Good choice. (Stanley, Charlie, Gary, and Zelda are pelted with fake snow as Spot switches with Vigor.) Spot: Okay, question 14, Tokyo is the capital of which country? Stanley: Tokyo is the capital of Japan. Spot: Correct. (Igor pulls a string and Vigor, Zelda, Gary, and Charlie are covered in corn flakes as Stanley switches with Spot.) Stanley: All right. Final question, how do you say good morning in Spanish? Anyone? Zelda: You say "Buena dias". Stanley: Well done. (Igor covers Vigor, Spot, Charlie, and Gary in tomato paste.) Igor: All right, Let's see who the cleanest contestant is. Twin Brother? Vigor: Um, the least amount of times tricked wins. Stanley got tricked 9 times. Zelda with 7, that means Stanley's out. Spot is tied with Stanley at Nine, He's also out. Charlie with 11, Garrison with 12, and Me with... 8. That means Zelda wins with 7 times She got tricked. However, the 2 messiest competitors are out of the game. Charles and Garrison are out. But no one goes home a loser. (Igor hands out two copies of Captain Canine comic books to Charlie and Gary.) Igor: For participating, you two get the latest issues of Captain Canine. (Charlie and Gary exit.) Igor: Be ready in one hour because the ultimate round is about to take place in front of a live audience at Holly's Puppy Pound. Everyone must bathe for the final round. Part Three (Bright Eyes is painting a picture of a bowl of fruit.) Bright Eyes: Let me see... (Vigor enters.) Vigor: I take that you must be Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Yes. I- (Bright Eyes looks at Vigor.) Bright Eyes: Oh, hi, Iggy. Vigor: Actually, I'm Vigor, Igor's twin brother. Bright Eyes: His twin brother? Oh my. I'm awfully sorry. Vigor: That's okay. I'm just stopping by to remind you that in one hour there's going to be an ultimate round live at the Puppy Pound. Would you like to come? Igor's the host. Bright Eyes: Why sure. I love to go. Vigor: Don't be late, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: I won't. (Outside the pound, a stage is set up. The audience consists of The Pound Puppies, Holly, Howard, Sandra, Robert, and several other citizens of Poundsville. On stage are Spot, Stanley, and Zelda sitting in their chairs.) Igor: Live from Holly's Puppy Pound is the wackiest game show in all of Poundsville, Quiz Pups! It's a game show where three puppies answer questions rapidly or they'll get very messy. And now, here are your hosts, Igor Strayvinski, (lowly) that's me, (normal) and my twin brother, Vigor! (Vigor and Igor enter. A few members of the audience is confused.) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! There are two Igors! Violet: I can hardly tell which is which. Cooler: Don't worry, Violet. Remember, the one who does the pranks is Igor. Violet: Oh. Vigor: And now, we would like you to put your paws and hands together for our three contestants: Zelda, Spot, and Stanley! (Everyone claps their hands.) Igor: Okay, contestants, here are the rules. There are 10 questions that you have to answer. If you get the answer correctly, you will switch places with my twin brother, Vigor, while the rest get dumped on by various items. If you get the answer wrong, you will be dumped on by various items. If nobody answers, everybody gets pranked. I wish you all the best of luck and let the game begin! Vigor: Question 1, Tom has seven boxes of apples. Each box contains five apples. How many apples are there all together? Stanley: Thirty five apples! Vigor: Right! (Igor pulls a string and Zelda and Spot are pelted with red jelly. The audience starts laughing. Stanley switches with Vigor.) Stanley: Question 2, name any of four books written by Charles Dickens. Spot: A Christmas Carol, Oliver Twist, Great Expectations, and The Cricket on the Hearth! Stanley: Good answer! (Igor grabs two pies and dumps the pies on Vigor and Zelda. The audience laughs again. Spot switches with Stanley.) Spot: Question 3, who wrote the Iliad and the Odessey? Vigor: Homer wrote the Iliad and the Odessey. Spot: Correct! (Igor pulls a string and Stanley and Zelda are covered in parmesan cheese. The audience laughs. Vigor switches with Spot.) Vigor: Question 4, the Li River is located in which country? Stanley: The Li River is located in China. Vigor: Very good. (Igor pulls a string and Spot and Zelda are pelted with gumdrops. The audience laughs. Stanley switches with Vigor.) Stanley: 5th Question, Which Era did the Dinosaurs become extinct? Primordial, Jurassic, or Cretacious? Zelda: It has to be the Cretacious Era. Stanley: Yes! Everyone else gets pranked! (Igor throws plastic fishes at Spot, and Vigor as Zelda switches with Stanley.) Zelda: Question 6, who wrote the Canterbury Tales? Anyone? Spot: Geoffery Chauncer! Zelda: Well done. (Igor throws wheat germ at Vigor and Stanley as Zelda switches with Spot.) Spot: Question 7, the 19th Amendment on the US Constitution allowed what? Stanley: The 19th Amendment on the US Constitution allowed women the right to vote. Spot: Right! (Igor pulls a string, making scraps of paper fall on Vigor and Zelda as Spot switches with Stanley.) Stanley: Question 8, who invented the sewing machine? Vigor: Thomas Saint invented the sewing machine. Stanley: No! It was Elias Howe. (Igor pulls a string and plastic bugs fall on Vigor.) Stanley: Question 9, the Battle of Hastings took place in what year? Anyone? Time's up! The correst answer is 1066. (Igor pulls a string and Spot, Vigor and Zelda are pelted with marshmallows.) Stanley: Final Question, I have one hundred coins on the first day. On the second day, I spent fifty coins on an ice cream cone. On the third day, I gained twelve coins. On the fourth day, I spent thirty coins. On the fifth day, I gained fifty coins. How many coins do I have all together? Spot: Um... 82 coins? Stanley: Correct! (Igor grabs a bucket and throws meatballs at Zelda and Vigor.) Igor: All right, audience! Now that the 10 questions are answered, let's see who is the cleanest contestant of them all. (Howler enters with a metal detector-like invention.) Howler: This is my new invention, the Mess Detector. It can track any sort of mess. Let's start with uh... Iggy. Vigor: I'm Vigor. Howler: Oh. (Howler scans Vigor. The Mess Detector reads "Vigor got tricked seven times.") Howler: Now, let's start with the contestants. (Howler scans Zelda. The Mess Detector reads "Zelda got tricked eight times." Howler scans Spot. The Mess Detector reads "Spot got tricked five times." Howler scans Stanley. The Mess Detector reads "Stanley got tricked two times.".) Igor: Ladies and gentlemen, Stanley is the winner! (Stanley jumps up and down in excitement.) Stanley: Yahoo! I won! Igor: Although Zelda and Spot got tricked more than Stanley did, they're not going home empty-handed. Vito, tell them what they won. Vigor: Well, Zelda and Spot, sorry you won't go to the final rapid fire, but you'll each get a First Edition Captain Canine comic book. Enjoy your nostalgic loot. Igor: And now, on to the final rapid-fire. My brother will ask 7 questions to you. Each one related to a school subject: Grammar, Math, Geography, Science, History, etc. Every correct answer you give me will earn you a month's supply of food when you get adopted. And if You get all Seven within 45 seconds, You'll win a year's supply! I wish you good luck, Stanley. Let the final round began! the clock won't start until You supply Me an answer. Here We go. Vigor: Art, The Primary Colors are Red, Blue, and what? Stanley: Yellow. (The Time starts) Vigor: Right. English, In the story, "Treasure Island" Who is the Main Protagonist of the story? Stanley: Jim Hawkins. Vigor: Yes. History, In Ancient Egypt, the Egyptians treated what Animal as Royalty? Stanley: Cats. Vigor: Correct. Home Ec, What Pepper is the size of a golf ball and has over 2 Million Scoville Units, surpassing the Ghost Pepper? (Stanley gets an uneasy look on his face.) Stanley: Um.... Pass. Vigor: Music, What Singer is famous for saying "Thank You. Thank You Very Much"? Stanley: Elvis Presley. Vigor: Right. Phys Ed, Who Created the Baseball Sport? Stanley: Abner Doubleday. Vigor: Correct. Science, Robert Fulton created what Water Transportation? Stanley: The Steamboat? Vigor: Right. Eight Seconds, Home Ec. What food is at the bottom of the food pyramid? Stanley: Grains? Vigor: That's all seven, Stanley! You are the champion! The pepper question you passed on was the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion Pepper. But you win! (The audience cheers.) Igor: You won a year's supply of food, so you'll never go hungry again. Vigor: Thank you for participating, Stanley. Igor: And we'll see you all again in Quiz Pups... we hope. (The audience applauds as Igor, Vigor, and Stanley bow.) Cooler: You know, I think Viggy will have a good time here at the pound. Bright Eyes: If only we could figure out which is who... The End Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Segment Vigor: Nobody wants to get their pet lost, so here are some tips to prevent your pet from getting lost. Igor: Always keep your pet on a leash... Vigor: Be careful when opening the front door... Igor: Make sure that the gates are closed... Both: And remember to put a tracking device on your pet's collar in case they get lost. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Vigor. This fan-made episode foreshadows the events in Vigor Strayvinski, Junior Veterinarian. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppis Show, it is the Feudal Era in Japan when the demon king Onigiri has kidnapped Princess Ayame. Only Musashi and the Pound Puppy Samurai are the Emperor's last hope to save Ayame from the demon king. It's an all new episode of the Pound Puppies, Feudal Error. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Vigor standing next to Igor as the subtitles read "Igo no Futago! Dono Ichi Dono?(Igor's Twin! Which One is Which?)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist